C'est quoi la vie, papa ?
by Alodis
Summary: Emma courait pour avoir sa réponse. Elle devait l'avoir, c'était important. Une ptite fic toute cute sur les Charmings Snow/David/Emma dans l'univers des contes, sans malédiction, juste des ptits moments charmants
1. Chapter 1

Une ptite fic toute cute sur les Charmings (Snow/James/Emma) dans l'univers des contes, sans malédiction, juste des ptits moments charmants =)

Auteur : £ly pour le forum onceuponatime/. (Sans les slashs évidemment)

Genre : Family/Romance

Pairing : Snow/Charming

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi...dommage hein xD

Bonne lecture !

Ho et si vous avez aimé, ba dites le, je pourrais toujours faire un deuxième chapitre, j'ai tout plein d'idées !

* * *

><p>Emma courait, aussi vite qu'elle pouvait à travers les couloirs. Elle devait voir son père sur le champ. Les gardes sur son chemin paraissaient surpris, cependant, ils savaient que ce n'était pas la première fois que la princesse le faisait. Courir dans le château. Ses parents n'aimaient pas quand elle courait ici, elle pouvait facilement se blesser dans les escaliers ou pire encore. Ils avaient déjà essayé d'être stricts sur les règles, mais la petite Emma était trop bornée pour écouter qui que ce soit, même ses propres parents. Elle les aimait, tout les deux, mais parfois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ceci ou cela. Tout ce que ses parents disaient, c'étaient « c'est pour ton bien ». Emma pensait que c'était que des conneries. Remarquant qu'elle se rapprochait de la pièce où son père travaillait, elle s'arrêta de courir et commença à marcher, défroissant sa robe bleue en même temps. Devant la porte de la salle du conseil, la petite fille âgée de 7 ans, avait soudainement des doutes sur si elle devait déranger son père ou pas. Peut-être que la question pouvait attendre après tout. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Elle aperçut son père, il ne l'avait pas entendue. Apparemment, il lisait des rapports, il semblait si concentré sur ce qu'il y avait devant lui. La culpabilité s'empara d'Emma, elle se sentit stupide de le déranger pour une question idiote. De toute façon, c'était trop tard, elle était là.<p>

- Papa ? fit Emma en s'approchant. James sauta presque hors de son siège.

- Emma…je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer, tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé…

- C'est rien. Je pensais trop fort.

James la rassura avec un sourire, après quelques secondes, Emma souriait à son tour. Son visage légèrement rougit par sa course et les cheveux détachés la rendaient encore plus jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et les yeux de sa mère, un parfait mélange d'eux. La petite princesse était bien la petite fille de son papa, il lui était dévoué et elle le savait parfaitement bien. D'une façon, elle devina qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait.

- Ça va papa ? demanda Emma, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Je vais bien ma puce répondit James. Viens là.

Il lui fit signe de venir plus près. Lorsque qu'elle fut assez près, il l'assit sur ses genoux, Emma rigolant tout bas. Embrassant son front, il remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Pourquoi tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas Em' ?

- C'est juste…on dirait que t'as beaucoup de choses à l'esprit, c'est tout fit Emma en haussant les épaules. Peut-être que je peux aider. Peut-être que je peux faire que les choses ailles mieux !

Le sourire de James grandit, sa fille essayait toujours d'aider. Aider sur des choses qu'elle était trop petite pour comprendre.

- Tu sais quoi Em', tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour aller mieux avoua le roi.

Le visage d'Emma s'éclaira à cette confession. Levant la tête, elle vit toute son adoration pure dans ses yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, confirma t-il, souriant joyeusement. Tu es mon bonheur et toute ma vie. Ta mère et toi, vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai besoin. N'en doute jamais. Déposant un baiser dans les cheveux blonds, il attrapa la petite main de sa fille dans la sienne. Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu voulais en venant ici ?

- Rien d'important. C'est idiot, c'est rien.

- On dirait pas que c'est rien. Ça a l'air de t'ennuyer. Dis-moi.

- C'est juste….que j'ai entendu certains enfants qui demandaient pourquoi j'étais une princesse et pas eux. Je les ai entendus dire que je ne méritais pas d'être une princesse. Je sais qu'ils étaient juste entrain de parler. Et s'ils avaient raison ? Et si je ne méritais pas d'être une princesse ? questionna la petite Emma, pleine de doutes sur elle-même.

Son père se mit à caresser le dos de sa main pour la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Papa, pourquoi je suis une princesse ?

Pris du dépourvu, James était sans voix. Il n'y avait pas de bonne ou mauvaise réponse. Qu'était-il censé dire ?

« Hum, tu es une princesse parce que avec ta mère, on est roi et reine » était la réponse la plus simple qu'il arriva à formuler. Elle sembla réfléchir sur ce que son père venait de dire. Ça avait l'air de la satisfaire…enfin pour une seconde ou deux.

- Mais pourquoi toi et maman êtes roi et reine ?

- Parce que Grandpère George et Grandpère Leopold étaient rois avant nous, et leurs pères l'étaient encore avant eux. Et toi, tu seras reine aussi quand ça sera à ton tour de régner expliqua t-il à sa fille.

Après tout, un jour, le royaume sera entre ses mains. En attendant ce jour, il lui apprendra toutes les choses qu'elle doit savoir sur ce qu'il lui revient de droit. Il la regardait tandis qu'elle pensait à son destin, à ce qu'il a été prévu pour elle depuis sa naissance.

- Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que tu l'aimeras, tu auras une vie magnifique et tu prendras soi de ton peuple comme ta mère et moi le faisons. On te fait confiance pour faire les bons choix.

- J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. C'est évident déclara Emma, sérieuse, réalisant que des gens compteront sur elle un jour. Elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir n'est-ce-pas. Est-ce qu'on peut vivre sans amour ?

- C'est une bonne question Em'. Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

- Je…je crois que par amour, on peut tout faire. Maman m'a appris ça. Je crois qu'on peut vivre sans amour, mais sans la vie n'en vaut pas la peine et si on a l'amour, alors on a plus que la vie finit-elle en secouant la tête positivement, certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'avancer.

Stupéfait. James était stupéfait. Il n'attendait pas ce genre de discours de la part de sa fille de 7 ans.

- T'es trop intelligente pour ton âge…

- C'est une mauvaise chose ? s'enquit Emma, inquiète d'avoir dit quelque chose de faux.

- Bien sur que non répondit son père en riant doucement.

Snow arriva à ce moment, voyant son mari rire avec leur fille, la fit sourire. Approchant de sa petite famille, elle vit qu'ils lui souriaient en retour. Enfin, plus comme un sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est ce que vous complotez hum ?

- Rien ! fit sa fille un peu trop rapidement.

Snow n'en demanda pas plus, James lui dirait bien tôt ou tard.

- Emma chérie, pourquoi n'irai tu pas aux cuisines demander si Rachel ne veut pas t'aider à préparer du chocolat chaud ? suggéra Snow, sachant que sa fille ne résistait pas au chocolat.

- Avec des cookies ? demanda la petite princesse en utilisant le regard de chien battu qu'elle a hérité de son père.

- Avec des cookies.

Se tournant vers son père, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et murmura dans son oreille « je t'aime papa ». « Je t'aime aussi princesse » lui répondit t-il en retour avant qu'elle ne saute de ses genoux, passe tout près de sa mère et sorte de la pièce.

- Sans courir la prévint sa mère. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Elle m'a juste pratiquement demandé ce que c'était que la vie révéla James avec un sourire espiègle en haussant les épaules, comme si de rien n'était.


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune femme combla la distance qui la séparait de son mari et prit la place qu'occupait Emma avant, tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il passait les siens autour de sa taille.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

- Qu'elle et toi étiez tout ce que me fallait pour vivre.

- Sage réponse confirma t-elle en riant. Lorsqu'elle vit l'air fatigué sur son visage, son rire se dissipa vite. Même si son sourire donnait le change, les cernes autour de ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Tu travailles trop ces derniers temps, tu as l'air épuisé nota Snow, préoccupée par son état.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça d'accord ? L'anniversaire d'Emma est dans deux jours, concentrons nous sur ça fit-il doucement en essayant de mener la conversation vers un autre sujet.

- Justement contra t-elle. Emma ne sera pas ravie que son père soit trop épuisé pour profiter pleinement de la fête. Prends peu de repos. Un peu d'air frais te ferait du bien aussi ajouta Snow en plantant son regard dans celui de son homme.

- A vos ordres votre majesté répondit James sérieusement néanmoins avec un sourire rieur sur les lèvres.

Sa femme le frappa gentiment pour lui dire que ça n'était pas vraiment drôle. Il attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts tout en collant son front au sien. James ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment de tranquillité si rare ces derniers temps.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle va avoir 8 ans confia Snow, le sortant de ses songes.

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire…On la voit grandir mais, c'est comme si sa naissance datait d'hier…

- Oui….Oh ce jour là évoqua t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique, tu étais si stressé avec les affaires du royaume. Tout était tellement chaotique ce jour là et tu courais dans tout les sens. Entre le conseil et moi.

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand les gardes m'ont avoués que tu étais partie en forêt depuis quelques heures, avec Rachel, que tu es partie en les menaçant si jamais ils osaient me le dire se remémora t-il en rigolant. Mon cœur a loupé un battement quand Rachel est arrivée, essoufflée en disant qu'Emma arrivait.

- Je pensais que j'avais encore un peu de temps avant que ça soit le cas essaya t-elle de justifier. A croire qu'Emma avait hâte de voir notre monde.

- J'aurais largement préféré qu'elle vienne au monde au château mais bon…

* * *

><p>- <em>Comment ça « elle est partie en forêt » ? s'emporta le roi, l'inquiétude grandissante en lui. <em>

- _La Reine nous a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire répondit le garde, tremblant. Ou…elle s'occuperait de nous..osa t-il ajouter._

- _Depuis combien de temps est-elle partie ?_

- _Quelques heures._

_C'était bien sa femme, partir en essayant de ne pas inquiéter qui que ce soit. Croyant pouvoir se débrouiller seule. Elle pouvait se débrouiller, il lui concédait cela, mais enceinte et presque au terme ? Cela relevait presque de l'irresponsabilité ! Et puis Doc lui avait conseillé de se reposer le plus possible pour le jour où leur petite fille ferait son entrée dans le monde. Il devait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle._

_Et là, Rachel entra en trombe, la respiration saccadée d'avoir couru._

- _La Reine…la princesse….elle arrive ! _

- _Quoi ? s'écria James, tandis que l'information faisait son chemin dans sa tête. Sceller mon cheval immédiatement ordonna t-il. Et prévenez Doc ! hurla t-il avant de sortir de la salle du conseil en courant._

_Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Le cheval de James fut harnaché rapidement et il partit aussi vite qu'il put à la recherche de sa femme. Quand James la trouva au bout de 20 minutes, elle était assise, adossée à un arbre tout en prenant de profondes respirations. Il descendit en quatrième vitesse de sa monture et courut près d'elle._

- _James…murmura la jeune femme tandis qu'il s'abaissait à sa hauteur._

- _Ça va aller d'accord. Tout va bien se passer tenta t-il pour la rassurer alors qu'en réalité, il se sentait aussi effrayé qu'elle. _

_C'était elle qui supportait l'épreuve, elle avait besoin de lui, pas question de se laisser dépasser par la ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour voir la douleur marquer le visage de sa femme. Les paupières fermées, Snow essayait tant bien que mal de se détendre et de respirer comme Doc le lui avait montré._

- _Elle ne devait pas arriver maintenant. C'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Ça va beaucoup trop viiiite ! s'écria t-elle au moment où une contraction plus forte que les précédentes la frappa. _

- _Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! la somma James. Snow releva la tête et ancra ses yeux verts aux bleus de son mari. Elle est en avance….ça veut seulement dire qu'elle est pressée de voir notre monde, de te voir assura t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait apaisant. D'accord ?_

- _D'accord….d'accord…répondit-elle alors qu'il prenait sa main droite dans les siennes et déposait un baiser sur sa tempe._

_Quelques minutes passèrent, seul le chant mélodieux des oiseaux venait briser le silence qui les entourait. _

- _Je savais pas que ça serait aussi douloureux confia la future mère en serrant les dents. Je savais que ça le serait…mais pas à ce point…_

_James prit un visage désolé et ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand elle tourna la tête et lui lança un regard noir qui en disait long._

- _N'essaie même pas le prévint sa femme. C'est une bonne douleur. Pour Emma. C'est une bonne douleur. Une fois qu'elle sera dans nos bras, on oubliera la douleur. Alors n'essaie même pas de t'excuser. Je me suis bien fait comprendre Charming ?_

- _Si je pouvais juste prendre la douleur….Devant le regard insistant qu'elle faisait, il acquiesça. Okay…j'ai compris…. _

_Le silence revint. James se concentra sur la respiration de sa femme, priant pour que Doc se dépêche. Il ne voulait pas la bouger si c'était trop tard ou trop risqué. Le couple n'avait aucune conscience sur les minutes qui défilaient. Lorsque leur ami arriva au galop avec le chef de la garde royale, pour eux, ils s'étaient passé au moins un quart d'heures, si ce n'est plus, alors que ça ne faisait que 10 minutes. _

- _Doc fit James alors que le nain se pressait vers eux. Est-ce qu'on peut la déplacer ? Elle ne peut avoir le bébé ici, en pleine forêt. _

- _Je sais. Combien de temps entre ? demanda t-il à son amie._

- _Pas beaucoup. C'est arrivé vite, je croyais que c'était long ! _

- _Ça, ça dépends de la personne. On peut pas la ramener au château, beaucoup trop loin. Le temps qu'on arrive, ça s'ra trop tard déclara le nain, un peu dépassé. Lui non plus n'avait pas prévu ça. _

- _Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? …. Doc qu'est ce qu'on fait ? s'inquiéta James en le voyant un peu perdu._

- _La maison….souffla le concerné. Si on se dépêche, on peut atteindre chez nous avant que la princesse arrive. Dites aux autres de préparer la chambre, des linges propres et de l'eau chaude ! lança t-il au chef de la garde qui n'attendit pas pour remonter à cheval et partir dans la dite direction. _

_James, malgré leur positions actuelles, réussit à soulever sa femme dans ses bras, un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos tandis que cette dernière accrocha les siens autour de son cou. Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son homme, elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il fallait faire vite ! La maison des nains se situait à plus ou moins 12 minutes de marche. Ils se mirent en route, aussi vite qu'ils purent, enfin aussi vite que le roi pouvait avancer avec sa femme dans les bras. James siffla et le cheval royal suivit. Il ne cessa de murmurer des mots pour apaiser Snow durant tout le trajet. Ses bras n'avaient pas le droit de le lâcher maintenant. Il ne devait pas faiblir maintenant._

_Ce fut en dix minutes qu'ils atteignirent la dite habitation de leurs amis. A l'intérieur, il déposa doucement la jeune femme sur le lit, regardant Doc s'affairait autour du lit. Les prochaines minutes allaient être intenses. Calée contre des oreilles et positionnée pour l'accouchement, le souffle de Snow devenait de plus en plus haletant._

- _Passe lui le linge froid sur le visage indiqua Doc à James qui s'exécuta._

_Assis près d'elle, lui humidifiant le visage, il posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe tout en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, que dans peu, leur petite Emma serait là. Snow focalisait son énergie sur son corps, puisqu'il s'apprêtait à subir la plus dure épreuve de toute. Désormais, elle ne retenait plus les gémissements de douleur. Douleur devenue trop violente. _

- _C'est le moment annonça Doc, prêt. _

- _Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? s'enquit le futur père, se sentant impuissant._

- _Elle va avoir besoin de toi. Enormément. Le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est de te placer derrière elle et d'être son appui. _

_Comme conseillé par son ami, il se plaça derrière sa femme qui aussitôt se reposa sur lui, il prit ses mains dans les siennes, qu'elle serra instantanément sous la douleur que son corps ressentait. James osa un regard un peu paniqué vers Doc, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête avec un petit sourire encourageant. Elle était là, la plus dure épreuve. Supporter les cris de douleurs de sa femme, l'encourager à respirer et à pousser quand il fallait et lui donner la force dans des mots qui la ferait aller jusqu'au bout. _

- _J'ai peur James….murmura Snow entre deux respirations._

- _Snow…tout va bien se passer dit doucement le nain. Je suis là, James est là, Tu n'as rien à craindre, ta petite fille va faire son entrée dans le monde sans problème…_

- _Tu es tellement forte…plus forte que moi….ça va aller, je le te promets…lui glissa son mari à l'oreille pour la soutenir. Tu nous fais confiance ?_

- _Ouiii ! _

- _Très bien. Il y a une princesse qui est pressée de rencontrer ses parents, ne la faisons pas attendre._

_Les cris de Snow résonnaient dans la pièce et dans la tête de James, c'était presque insupportable de la voir tant souffrir et pourtant, il continuait de lui parler doucement, de l'encourager, de lui dire de respirer, de lui dire qu'elle s'en sortait bien. Il sentait ses ongles dans sa peau, mais il s'en fichait, la seule souffrance dont il se souciait était la sienne. Emma arrivait ! Vite, très vite._

- _Encore deux –trois fois et elle sera dans tes bras ! lui indiqua son ami en hochant la tête._

_Le dernier cri que Snow émit durant de longues secondes puis fut remplacer par un autre, plus aigu. Une odeur de sang parvint au nez de James lui forçant à fermer les yeux et à évacuer l'image déplaisante de son esprit. Doc enveloppa rapidement le bébé dans une couverture et le déposa dans les bras de sa mère dont le sourire était immense tout comme celui du père, les deux ayant les larmes aux yeux. _


	3. Chapter 3

Tasses finies et cookies terminés, Snow opta pour la balade à cheval, histoire de sortir loin du château. Histoire que son mari puisse respirer de l'air frais. Evidemment lorsqu'elle demanda à sa fille d'aller dire de sceller les chevaux avant d'aller se changer, celle-ci partit comme une flèche sous le regard réprobateur de ses parents. La petite Emma se rua aux écuries annonçant leur ballade puis fila dans sa chambre, enfiler sa tenue d'équitation. Les souverains de leurs cotés en firent de même. En dix minutes, ils étaient prêts pour leur sortie. Ils savaient qu'Emma ne se trouverait pas dans sa chambre, mais avec les chevaux, les attendant. Et incontestablement, leur fille se trouvait bien là dans une des stalles, caressant Crystale, une pouliche âgée de 6 mois, possédant une robe d'un beau beige. La princesse s'était rapidement attachée à cette petite pouliche. Elle allait la voir presque tout les jours, lui offrant des morceaux de pommes, lui parlait tout en la caressant. La mère de Crystale, la jument de Snow, Floraline, laissait faire la petite fille comme elle voulait, acceptant elle aussi deux-trois caresses quelques fois. C'est entrain de donner des morceaux de pommes que ses parents la retrouvèrent. Distribution finie, elle essuya ses mains sur son pantalon puis sortit de la stalle, referma derrière elle. Snow ne montait plus Floraline depuis un moment puisque Crystale avait encore besoin de sa mère mais quand Crystale serait en âge d'être montée, Snow reprendrai alors les rênes de sa jument.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller ? demanda James tandis qu'on lui tendait les rênes de son cheval.

Emma tenta tant bien que mal de s'attacher les cheveux, détestant les avoir dans le visage à cause du vent. Elle releva ses boucles blondes et mis l'élastique, qui à l'évidence ne tenait rien.

- Laisse moi faire fit Snow en prenant ledit élastique. Elle releva les cheveux de sa fille d'un geste précis, en queue haute et y mit l'élastique en faisait deux tours. Voilà.

- Merci. On peut y aller maintenant.

Ils sortirent tout les trois, les parents tenant les rênes de leurs chevaux. James et Snow se tournèrent vers leur fille qui allait devoir choisir avec qui cette fois elle irait. La plupart du temps, elle montait avec son père, puisqu'il fut le premier à l'avoir prise avec lui quand elle était assez grande pour se tenir tranquille cependant dernièrement, elle préférait sa mère. Sa mère, bien sûr, était prudente mais aimait de temps en temps la vitesse. Cette même appréciation de la vitesse dont Emma avait hérité.

- Maman déclara Emma en marchant vers sa mère et le cheval.

James tint le cheval de sa femme pendant que cette dernière grimpa sur le dos de l'animal. Bien installée sur la selle, elle fit signe à son mari que c'était bon. Ce dernier souleva leur fille en dessous des bras de manière à ce qu'elle arrive à mettre son pied gauche dans l'étrier étrier qui lui donnerait l'élan suffisant pour se positionner correctement devant Snow. Emma s'installa correctement devant sa mère et tint les rênes pour ne pas tomber. Elle avait encore un problème d'équilibre. Le roi grimpa sur son propre cheval en quelques secondes.

- Prêtes ?

Les femmes de sa vie acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement. Les deux montures se mirent au pas d'un mouvement de leurs cavaliers. Durant le trajet, Snow accéléra la cadence. Plus vite arrivés voulait dire plus de temps à passer dans leur endroit. Ce n'était surement pas la petite blonde qui allait s'en plaindre. Les éclats de rires démontraient le contraire.

- On peut faire la course contre papa ? fit Emma dans un murmure, les joues roses, en levant la tête vers le visage de sa mère.

- Tu penses qu'on peut le battre encore cette fois ?

La fillette hocha vivement la tête, certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. ce qui arracha un sourire malicieux à Snow, qui savait pertinemment à qui reviendrait la victoire. Le cheval de James galopait vite, elle ne le niait pas pourtant le sien, même avec le poids de sa fille rajouté au sien, le battait à plate couture. Snow attendit que son mari soit à leur cadence pour le défier.

- Que dis tu de perdre encore une fois Charming ? lança t-elle moqueuse.

- Désolé mon amour, pas cette fois répondit-il avec un coup d'étriers, poussant son cheval à accélérer rapidement.

La jeune femme fit de même, jusqu'à le rattraper. Sa monture fonçait comme une flèche, forçant Emma à se tenir. C'est avec un sourire victorieux non dissimulé que mère et fille le dépassèrent en quelques secondes. Les cris de victoire d'Emma résonnaient dans l'air parmi les chants des oiseaux. Tout trois arrivés à leur endroit, descendus de leurs destriers, ils savouraient la vue. Une place cachée dans la forêt où l'on pouvait se coucher dans l'herbe et écouter l'eau suivre son cours. Heureusement qu'ils ne partaient jamais sans une couverture pour s'y allonger et de quoi se restaurer. Parce que courir, s'amuser, prendre du bon temps, ça creusait. Le couple s'allongea sur la couverture, tous deux dos au sol, fixant le ciel, tandis qu'Emma courait après les papillons. Ils l'entendirent fredonner cet air que Snow avait tant fredonné elle-même et que les oiseaux appréciaient. Un oiseau bleu vint alors se poser sur les petits doigts de la fillette émerveillée qui se mit à le caresser. Au bout d'un moment, il s'envola rejoindre son groupe qui l'appelait puis étonnamment, revint voler à la hauteur d'Emma, comme si il cherchait à dire quelque chose.

- Tu veux que je te suive ? devina t-elle. Elle allait demander à ses parents si elle pouvait mais en les voyant si affectifs l'un avec l'autre qu'elle jugea bon de ne pas les déranger et s'éloigna d'eux et de la clairière, suivant le petit oiseau bleu.

En effet, Snow et James profitaient de la tranquillité pour se retrouver un peu. Partager cette tendresse pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment le temps ces dernières semaines. La jeune femme sur le dos et son mari à moitié voire presque sur elle, ne semblaient aucunement préoccupés par leur position actuelle. Lèvres scellées en baisers emplis de passion, ils ne se séparaient que pour redonner de l'oxygène à leurs poumons. Le souffle court, les yeux fermés, la brune se délectait des frissons que la caresse des lèvres de son homme dans son cou lui procurait avant qu'il ne fasse le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa bouche. La respiration saccadée, il planta son regard dans le sien, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent….Venir ici, juste nous…

- T'n'as pas idée à point j'aime le son de ces mots…

D'un mouvement précis, Snow les bascula tout les deux. Maintenant au dessus, à califourchon, elle plaqua James au sol, emprisonnant fermement ses bras. Le haussement de sourcils qu'elle fit signifiait « Je t'ai eu. A mon tour de jouer ». Elle lui fit subir la même douce torture qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Elle déposait des baisers aussi légers qu'un papillon ici et là sur son visage, dans son cou, mais jamais ses lèvres, le frustrant un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle s'en approchait. Il essaya de dégager ses bras de l'emprise sa femme.

- Nan nan nan objecta t-elle en plaquant un peu plus les bras de James.

- Tu veux pas m'embrasser , laisse moi au moins te toucher supplia t-il presque. Se relevant un peu, elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Nan. Je dicte les règles cette fois Charming souffla t-elle en effleurant les lèvres de son homme avec les siennes avant de l'embrasser pleinement cette fois.

Ce qui fut un baiser doux au début, tourna vite à la passion et à la lutte pour le contrôle. Snow en oublia sa prise sur son mari qui rapidement mit ses mains sur ses cuisses, remontant petit à petit. La chaleur montait…et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la température extérieure. Non. Le jeu avait prit une autre tournure. Bien plus intéressante.


	4. Chapter 4

Après un certain temps, voilà un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

><p>Les mains se firent plus baladeuses, les baisers plus fougueux et les respirations plus haletantes. Le monde extérieur ne comptait plus. Seul leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre avait de l'importance ainsi que toutes les sensations qu'ils faisaient ressentir à l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, ne souhaitant jamais s'arrêter. Lorsque Charming glissa sa main sur sa peau, Snow se recula, hésitante.<p>

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir…soupira t-elle le souffle court, penchée sur lui.  
>- On est seuls ici…<p>

Soudainement la jeune femme fut frappée d'une réalisation.

- Emma ?! Où est Emma ?! questionna t-elle en se relevant. On était tellement pris l'un par l'autre que l'on ne l'a même pas entendu s'éloigner !

Charming se releva à son tour. Il tâcha de garder la panique sous contrôle. Leur fille ne devait pas être bien loin. Il cria le nom de sa fille à travers l'endroit mais seul le silence répondit. Les parents commencèrent à s'inquiéter. D'ordinaire, leur fille savait qu'elle ne devait pas aller trop loin d'eux. Le stress envahissant leurs veines, ils se mirent à courir droit devant eux en hurlant le nom d'Emma. Au bout de dix minutes de panique intense, ils la virent revenir vers eux. Ils coururent jusqu'à elle et se rendirent compte qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras.

- Emma ! Où tu étais passée ?! On s'inquiétait ! l'apostropha Snow, visiblement un peu énervée.  
>- Je suivais l'oiseau bleu, il voulait que je le suive, il avait besoin de moi fit la fillette, tenant de justifier sa disparition.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu tiens Em' ?

Emma bougea un peu ses bras et le couple put voir un chaton noir. L'animal se blottit plus dans la chaleur de leur fille comme pour se protéger. Ils laissèrent échapper un soupir.

- L'oiseau bleu m'a emmené à un arbre et le pauvre chaton était coincé. J'ai grimpé pour l'aider c'est tout. Je pouvais pas le laisser tout seul quand même ! J'peux l'garder ? J'peux l'garder ? demanda Emma à ses parents en utilisant ses yeux de cocker.  
>- Emma…C'est un chat, pas un jouet la prévint son père.<br>- Je sais. Je vais prendre soin de lui et il sera plus tout seul déclara la fillette en caressant le chaton dans ses bras qui se mit à ronronner.  
>- Très bien céda sa mère. Mais c'est ta responsabilité. Tu dois t'en occuper comme il faut. C'est il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, ça sera de ta faute. Tu te sens prête à assumer ça ?<br>- Oui répondit avec force Emma. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Je vais soin de lui comme vous prenez soin de moi.

Ils revinrent vers la couverture et s'y installèrent tous les trois. Emma jouait avec son nouvel ami sous les yeux fatigués mais attendris de ses parents blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le temps passa, et Emma à force de courir et de s'amuser eut faim. L'occasion pour la famille de se restaurer. La fillette donna un petit morceau de cookie au chaton qui l'avala rapidement puis un deuxième et un troisième. Le chaton en attendait un quatrième mais Emma n'en avait plus.

- Il devrait avoir un nom fit remarquer Snow en indiquant de la tête le chaton noir qui se roulait sur la couverture.  
>- Une idée Em' ?<br>- Non. Mais je vais trouver ! Je veux lui donner un nom que les autres chats n'ont pas prononça Emma en caressant l'animal qui se laissant faire et avoir l'air d'apprécier. Papa ?  
>- Hum ?<br>- Tu peux me faire tourner comme la dernière fois ? demanda t-elle en se levant, excitée à l'idée qu'il accepte.  
>- Bien sûr accepta t-il en bougeant pour se lever à son tour.<br>- Faudra que tu m'attrapes d'abord le défia sa fille en courant loin de lui.  
>- Espérons qu'elle se sera assez dépensée pour bien dormir cette nuit plaisanta la brune tandis que le chaton s'approchait d'elle.<p>

Il rigola avant de se lancer à la poursuite de sa fille qu'il attrapa au bout de cinq minutes. Emma riait aux éclats, se débattait pour qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment. En face de son père, elle glissa ses mains dans les siennes et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Prête ?

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête. Charming commença à tourner sur lui-même de plus en plus vite et finalement Emma décolla du sol avec la vitesse. Il la faisait tournoyer encore et encore, la fillette riait toujours visiblement contente. Snow admirait la scène en souriant, elle avait eut raison de le faire sortir de la paperasse et tout le reste. Le chaton miaula devant elle et d'un geste elle le prit sur ses genoux et se mit à le caresser.

- Toi aussi t'es content hum ? Un miaulement lui répondit ce qui la fit rire.

Son mari amusait toujours leur fille dont la respiration était saccadée, s'amuser demandait du souffle. Snow pensait que le plus fatigué des deux à la fin ne serait pas forcément Emma. Elle courait pour échapper aux mains de son père qui courait après en disant qu'il allait l'attraper de toute façon. Emma certains jours était une vraie boule d'énergie inépuisable et d'autres où elle était moins motivée. Perdue dans ses songes, elle remarqua qu'ils revenaient vers elle en les entendant rire. Emma sur le dos de Charming. Emma reprit son chat dans ses bras et s'allongea sur la couverture, épuisée.  
>Ils restèrent encore environ une heure puis étant donné que la nuit allait tombée, prirent le chemin pour rentrer. Cette fois, Emma chevaucha avec son père tandis que sa mère gardait le chaton précieusement. L'après-midi avait effectivement eut raison de la fillette qui s'endormit presque aussitôt qu'elle fut dans son lit après dîner. Ses parents eurent un dernier regard pour leur fille endormie puis regagnèrent leur propre chambre.<p> 


End file.
